


Particularly Hamfisted Metaphors

by mylordshesacactus



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blowjobs, Consent Play, F/F, Hair-pulling, LOOK OVER THERE A DISTRACTION, Oh god, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, author has lost control of her life and also all sense of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: “The Empire,” she snapped, “will  not prevail.”There was a pause.“Oh, come on, Sabine,” Ketsu complained. “You said you’d  try.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do read the tags, guys. This isn't tagged as noncon because...well, all the sex is explicitly consensual. But they're pretending it's not, so if that's a deal-breaker, please stay safe.

Sabine twisted in a futile attempt to wrench free of her captor. 

It should’ve worked. Stormtroopers were stupid and slow, _everyone_ knew that. But this one was stronger than her, and not taking any chances, which was annoying. She yanked again; the only response she got was a hard smack on the back of her head. Her wrists were in binders, and the stormtrooper had Sabine locked back hard against plastoid chest armor with an iron grip. She’d tried to kick the bastard’s shins out a few times already and all she’d done was scuff the shiny white finish a bit.

She’d take what victories she could get, with the way things were going.

The stormtrooper marched and manhandled her across an almost-empty cargo bay and finally pushed her between the shoulder blades when they reached the center. For a second Sabine’s heart leapt; she was halfway into a spin-kick to the throat when she realized her captor’s grip had only switched to holding her by the binders.

A hard, almost nonchalant jerk brought Sabine back to facing front and unbalanced her enough that she stumbled. Before she could recover, the hard press of an Imperial boot behind her knees shoved her to the ground. The clink of chain through a pallet-securing ring in the floor and a whirr of electromagnetic locks sealing told her she’d be staying there for a while.

She pulled on the bonds to test them, of course. Could easily interrupt it with an overload, and an EMP would knock the whole thing right out. Which would be great information, if she had any of her gear.

Unfortunately, not even the Empire was _that_ stupid.

Her guard’s boots clicked and echoed in the empty space as the stormtrooper moved around behind her. Sabine refused to give anyone the satisfaction of turning to look; but she could listen. There were a few clicks of armor adjusting, then the soft swish of a helmet being removed and set on top of the nearby cluster of crates. And then, footsteps, coming back.

She tried not to tense, but she’d never been good at hiding her body language.

“So.” The stormtrooper’s voice was female; clear, smug, and dripping amusement. Sabine hissed as her captor took slow, swaggering steps around her. _“This_ is the best the galaxy-wide Rebellion can throw at us. A blind gunslinger, some Twi’lek not good enough to make a living as a smuggler, an alien, an obsolete droid, and a child.”

She reached down, hooked her fingers under Sabine’s helmet, and lifted it free. Sabine bit down on an instinctive protest, glaring up at her.

The stormtrooper smirked.

“And a proud daughter of Mandalore,” she finished in a purr. “Bound on her knees.”

It was a long, humiliating moment before Sabine remembered how to breathe. It was like a hard kick in the gut; the words, the _satisfaction_ in her eyes…she forced herself to take a deep breath.

“The Empire,” she snapped, “will _not_ prevail.”

There was a pause.

“Oh, come on, Sabine,” Ketsu complained. “You said you’d _try.”_

“What did I do?” she demanded. She thought she’d been playing the part pretty well, thank you very much.

Ketsu rolled her eyes. “Nobody talks like that.”

“Hera talks like that!”

 _“Normal people_ don’t talk like that.”

Sabine tossed her hair irritably out of her face. “Do I tell you how to run spice?”

At that, Ketsu actually laughed.

“All right,” she allowed. “Fine.” With care that put any of Sabine’s lingering anxieties to rest, she set the Mandalorian helmet aside on another conveniently-placed crate. “Where were we?”

Sabine huffed. “The Empire...won’t win?”

“There we go,” Ketsu muttered under her breath. Sabine stuck out her tongue. “Rebel scum,” she added, almost fondly, before picking her blaster up from the crate and tweaking Sabine’s chin.

It was a prop, obviously. Neither of them were going to take chances with a live blaster, charged or not. But it was _very_ convincing molded plastoid, and Sabine stopped absently tugging on her binders on reflex as the muzzle touched her jaw.

Ketsu let the moment linger for a few seconds before casually twitching the barrel and shoving Sabine’s head to the side.

“You sound awfully sure of yourself,” she said in a light, conversational tone, casually circling behind Sabine again.

Sabine forced a cocky grin that she knew Ketsu couldn’t see; it was the principle of the thing. “We may be small,” she said, trying to throw the words out so they filled the empty cargo bay, the way Hera did. “But we’re everywhere. There are a lot more of us than you think, and the more you try to crush us, the more people get sick of living under the Empire and flock to our cause. You’ll never swat us all!”

There was a chuckle from behind her. “It’ll be much easier with the information the Empire is going to get from you.”

Her dark certainty actually sent a chill down Sabine’s spine; Ketsu was _good._ Her voice nearly cracked, but she made herself laugh out loud.

“You guys really are as dumb as you look!” she tossed over her shoulder. “Sorry, looks like you’re gonna have to tell your friend Palpatine--”

A blaster barrel struck the back of her head. The plastoid was too light to do any damage, and the blow was carefully measured; Sabine cut herself off in surprise more than anything, but hissed obligingly to sell the knock.

 _“Emperor_ Palpatine.” The words were ice cold. “You’ll learn respect one way or the other, you know. I’ve seen your Academy profile, you’re not stupid. Make it easy on yourself.”

“Never been my specialty,” Sabine quipped, and was answered with the unmistakeable press of a blaster barrel at the base of her skull.

“Think about it,” said Ketsu.

Sabine didn’t answer. After a long silence, Ketsu chuckled again.

“That’s a shame,” she drawled. The blaster barrel disappeared, and after a moment footsteps echoed across the bay in sharp, slow Imperial clicks as she took her time walking back around to face Sabine. “I’ll have to find something else to do with that mouth.”

 _You’re joking,_ Sabine almost said. _Tell me you did_ not _just use that porn-vid line like it’s cool._

But, well, sometimes ribbing Ketsu wasn’t nearly as much fun as just letting her go through with what she had planned. Cliches and all.

Her fingers tightened on the little metal ball Ketsu had slipped into them during her brief pause; a cheap Tooka toy, a jingly ball sold for Loth-cats. Clutched in a fist, there was nothing for the bell to reverberate against, and it was silent; dropped it would ring loudly against the floor. It was perfect as a safeguard, in case Sabine was too overwhelmed or distracted to use the word they’d agreed on...or if her mouth was full. _Definitely,_ she decided, a better idea not to delay what Ketsu was planning this time.

So, for a few seconds, she bared her teeth and scowled and was every inch the defiant, captive rebel. And then she got her first good look at the modified codpiece Ketsu had just switched to, and she couldn’t hold back a choked giggle.

Ketsu sighed.

“All right,” she said, the Imperial chill gone from her voice. “What is it now?”

Sabine tried to stifle her laughter as she nodded toward the bright white, anatomically correct molded plastoid jutting out between her legs. “Isn’t that supposed to match your skin tone?” she managed.

Ketsu rolled her eyes. “No way. I’m not cannibalizing the good one. Besides, it’s part of the armor, it’d look weird.”

Sabine’s lips twitched as she tried to rein in her laughter. “Are-- _are those standard iss--”_

“You wanna be able to walk tomorrow?” Ketsu asked flatly.

Sabine gasped weakly a few times, and then finally let out a long, slow breath.

“Looks great,” she said brightly.

Ketsu looked unimpressed as she shook herself, hefting the lightweight fake blaster.

“Are you done.”

Sabine tried very hard to look contrite. Ketsu sighed, raised the blaster, and rested it against Sabine’s forehead.

“Names and locations,” she said calmly. “Last chance, rebel.”

Sabine lifted her chin. “Never gonna happen. You’re just going to have have to shoot me.”

Ketsu gave a slow, sly grin like that was exactly what she’d been hoping to hear.

“Not gonna happen,” she echoed, light and mocking. The blaster was lifted from Sabine’s forehead and tossed carelessly aside, clattering on the metal floor. With her hands now free, Ketsu reached out and wound them tightly into Sabine’s hair, grin widening when Sabine hissed. “The Empire’s planning to use you.”

Sabine’s breathing stuttered before she could stop herself. Ketsu looked even more smug, somehow, and Sabine flushed.

You know, before _Ketsu_ came back into the picture, she’d been a _top._

“You were a model cadet once, Wren,” Ketsu said, almost conversational, sounding mildly disappointed more than anything. She kept her tight-fisted grip on Sabine’s hair with one hand; the other relaxed enough to pet her absently, like an exotic animal. Fine. Sabine could bare her teeth like one.

Unfortunately Ketsu just smirked at the little show of temper.

“Top rankings in marksmanship,” she continued. “Your hand-to-hand scores came close to the Academy record. Clever with mechanical problems, an intuitive grasp of computers...You’re wasted on this Rebel trash.”

“Think I’ll stick with them anyway, thanks.”

Ketsu’s voice was smooth and calm. She didn’t even pull Sabine’s hair, exactly; she just changed the angle of her wrist, and Sabine’s head followed it back and to the side on reflex to avoid the pain of pulling against it.

“No one was giving you a choice.”

Sabine froze as she was forced to meet her captor’s eyes. Ketsu smiled without warmth.

“Technological genius like yours,” she said, running the thumb of her free hand over Sabine’s cheek, “is too valuable for the Empire to lose because of some teenage rebellion years ago. Anyone can be rehabilitated...if they’re useful enough. You’re going to be the _jewel_ of the Imperial weapons-development board.”

There was a clever comeback to that. There was, except Sabine couldn’t think of one. Or remember how to breathe.

Ketsu tilted her head slightly, lifting Sabine’s bangs away from her face with one finger and admiring the way the light filtered through them. They were a gradient this month, bright radioactive green darkening to a forest shade near her scalp, shot through with streaks of orange. She’d been inspired by a bird on one of the recent planets. Not that that would matter to the Empire.

“It’s called _color,”_ she snapped, for lack of anything better. “You guys should try it out sometime.”

Ketsu’s controlling grip tightened, a warning and a punishment as her free hand continued toying with Sabine’s hair.

“I think it will suit you much better once we’ve had the dye neutralized,” she said, cruelly disinterested. There was a sharp tug on the lock she’d been playing with _._ “And after it’s trimmed to regulation. You’ll match the uniform.”

“Yeah,” said Sabine, “you’re _not_ gonna get me ba--”

The rest of the sentence broke off in a muffle protest as, smoothly enough that it could almost be called gentle, Ketsu’s grip guided her head forward at just the right angle to press the head of the molded cock between her teeth.

Ketsu sighed.

“You really should have figured out by now how the Empire works,” she said, sounding faintly regretful. Sabine tried to turn her head to the side to free her mouth, but the rough fabric of a stormtrooper’s glove caught her jaw before she could move, holding her in place.

“It’s the same pattern every time,” she continued. “And it’s always inevitable. The Empire’s a force of nature, Wren. Once it decides what it wants? There’s no real resistance. Oh, you can make noise.” She grinned, and Sabine tried again to pull her head free. “You can drag your feet and piss the occupiers off. You might even ruin a few plans. But the Empire controls trade routes, access to resources. Legal markets. Breadbasket worlds. Any real resistance...gets its, uh, hands tied.”

Sabine’s eyes narrowed. Ketsu winked.

“The Empire cuts off rebellion as a matter of _routine.”_ Her voice was almost pitying. “You have to have noticed that by now. Rebel groups are heavily disadvantaged from the start, without access to real intelligence networks or infrastructure. Start putting pressure on trade and group organization in a rebellious system, set up a blockade, and rebels find themselves bound to one position. Cut off at the knees. From there it’s just a matter of time.”

Sabine was ready, flexplast dick or no, to mumble a sarcastic comment about hamfisted metaphors--and she was a _Rebellion propaganda artist,_ so if anyone knew one when they saw it--but Ketsu knew her too well. The roll of her hips was almost casual.

“It’s a lot easier for everyone to just cooperate,” she said as Sabine gagged reflexively. Sabine pulled against the grip on her hair in spite of the pain, only for Ketsu to tighten the hand cupping her chin, holding her in place until the moment of defiance passed only to press her hips forward again.

This time she was slower, stopped before she could trigger Sabine’s gag reflex. Sabine still tried to pull back, but when Ketsu tugged warningly at her hair, she stopped.

She regretted it when Ketsu gave a low laugh.

“There,” she said. “You see? This is how it always goes.” The hand on Sabine’s chin left to wrap around the back of her neck. “Once an Imperial presence has a foothold in a system, even the most _colorful_ rebels have no choice but to pretend to stay in line.” Ketsu spread her legs slightly before pressing on the back of Sabine’s neck, pulling her an inch along the shaft before releasing the pressure.

Sabine pulled back automatically, but was stopped short by hard armor scraping her scalp as Ketsu grabbed a second handful of her hair, holding her immobile.

“Simple things at first. The Empire works on a schedule,” she said. “We let the population get accustomed to the new rules, and then start to...put a little more pressure on the system.”

Sabine saw that one coming; subtlety wasn’t the Empire’s strong suit, and it wasn’t exactly Ketsu’s either. It didn’t stop her from giving a strangled whimper as she was dragged forward by the hair. She choked; but the pull was already gone, Ketsu’s grip relaxing just barely enough to let her retreat to where she could breathe again.

Ketsu smirked. Just for a moment, Sabine really _could_ see all the malice of the Empire in her. She squeezed the tooka toys in her hands to ground herself. Didn’t feel the need to drop them, but the reminder was nice.

There was barely a pause before Ketsu repeated the maneuver, forcing Sabine’s lips up the plastoid shaft just a little too far before letting her draw back, only to immediately pull her in again.

“By that point you’re accustomed to it.” Sabine let herself feel a _little_ smug at how quickly Ketsu’s voice was starting to sound breathless; it must have shown on her face, because the next slow tug at her hair was accompanied by Ketsu’s hips rolling forward to meet her, deeper than she’d been ready for.

Ketsu’s eyes were half-closed; she didn’t interrupt her rhythm, but her hands in Sabine’s hair were tighter, the thrusts harder. “It’s so much easier,” she panted. “Giving in and living a normal life, following the rules. After a local year or two under Imperial rule the population’s adapted. Rebellion just feels like stirring up trouble for no reason.”

She suddenly stopped, holding Sabine with her nose practically bumping the stormtrooper armor for a long moment without warning; Sabine had already been falling back, winced as she felt several strands of hair ripped free, but caught on quickly and waited until she was released again, and Ketsu fell back into her previous pattern with a satisfied sigh.

“See, Wren?” she murmured, sounding almost fond as she worked Sabine along the shaft. “That’s why rebellions fail. Your life is easier if you just cooperate. By the time the Empire finally takes what it _really_ wants, everyone’s lost interest in fighting back.”

Sabine’s cheeks burned as she realized she’d stopped resisting a long time ago.

Ketsu held her there for a long moment before finally letting go of Sabine’s hair for real, stepping back to let the head of the plastoid cock slip free. Casually, while Sabine was trying to shake her brain back awake and think of something witty to say, Ketsu kicked her knees further apart. She started to strip off the armored glove on her right hand, then seemed to think better of it and redid the fastenings.

Those hard, iconic boots clicked on the floor as she walked behind Sabine again. This time, there was no pause before she dropped to her knees as well, hard armor pressing against Sabine’s back.

Well, _this_ much was instinct. No thought or witty banter required. Sabine’s head cleared as she whipped her head back to break her captor’s nose.

Rather than the crack of breaking bone, she received nothing but an unsatisfying thump as her headbutt was caught by a gloved hand. Ketsu grabbed her hair, forced her head forward until she was staring almost at her own chest armor; and, just like that, her movements were controlled again. Sabine whispered something under her breath that Hera probably wouldn’t recognize, because she didn’t think Hera spoke Mando’a, but that she would probably disapprove of anyway.

Ketsu didn’t bother acknowledging the curse. She was too busy resting her right hand around Sabine’s throat.

“People aren’t stupid,” she said, then added, “Well. Some people aren’t. There’s always someone who sees the Empire’s final goal coming. Someone always understands what it’s going to mean. It’s just too little, too late. Every time.”

Sabine could feel her smugness and tugged on her binders again, just because she couldn’t stand being this helpless and not trying to do _something_ about it. Ketsu laughed, hand dropping from Sabine’s throat to squeeze between her legs. 

Sabine broke and tried to wrench free, pulling against the iron grip in her hair and the electromagnetic binders on her wrists equally uselessly. Ketsu just pushed her head forward at a sharper angle, grinning viciously against her throat.

Normally it was no small matter to get inside anything Sabine wore; even with most of her armor stripped off, no part of her single-piece second layer was designed for easy access. That would _kind_ of defeat the purpose. But she was wearing a more civilian underlayer today, and Ketsu’s rough Imperial glove slipped inside without meeting any resistance.

The Empire _always_ found a way to take what it wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This never happened. We will never speak of this again.
> 
> ...Please do feel free to leave a comment though. I'm a hypocrite in desperate need of validation.


End file.
